


Hold Me In The Thunderstorm

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Slade Wilson, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Slade Wilson, Sort Of, Thunderstorms, but just in case, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Slade wakes up to a thunderstorm and Dick trembling under the blankets.Despite the early hour, the two move to the couch and settle in to wait out the storm together.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323779
Comments: 10
Kudos: 323





	Hold Me In The Thunderstorm

Slade woke up when Dick jumped, violently. He opened his eye, taking a few moments to process the shaking, gasping acrobat beside him before sitting up and turning the bedside light on before rolling over to face Dick.

The acrobat was hidden under the duvet, curled up and trembling violently. Slade didn’t know what had him so scared until he heard a loud crack of thunder and Dick whimpered.

Panic attack then. Or he was dissociating.

“Little bird?” Slade murmured, laying down on his side but being careful not to touch Dick just yet. Not when he didn’t know what state his boyfriend was in.

“S-sorry,” Dick whispered, voice hoarse. “I-I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“You didn’t,” Slade said, lying through his teeth. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

Well, good to know they were both lying tonight. “No you’re not.”

Dick gave a wet laugh which turned into a sharp yelp of fear when the next crack of thunder hit and before Slade could even move, Dick had turned and buried himself in the mercenary’s chest.

“You’re alright,” Slade soothed gently, knowing damn well what was wrong. “It’s okay, Dick. It’s just us. There’s no one else. It’s just you and me and we’re home in bed together. Rain can’t hurt you.”

“I-I know that.”

“You’re going to be okay,” Slade soothed, tucking Dick close. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Dick sniffled miserably, still mostly buried under the blanket as he mumbled, “I don’t think I’m gonna fall back to sleep.”

“Have you gotten any sleep?”

Dick’s shrug told Slade that no, he had not gotten any sleep. “What do you say we get up then?” he offered, rubbing his hand over Dick’s shoulders, fingers dancing and tracing over scars and marks that came with years as a crime fighter. “Go find a movie to watch. Something to drown out the rain.”

“It’s two AM.”

“And we’re not going back to sleep,” Slade reminded him. “So why not do something else?”

Dick stayed quiet for a few trembling moments before tentatively nodding and sitting up slowly, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself though he let out a sharp yelp when Slade bodily lifted him and hauled him out of bed.

“Slade, I can walk myself,” he protested even though he was sort of enjoying being carried and placed on the couch, the blanket tucked tightly around him.

“I know,” Slade said, pressing a kiss to Dick’s temple before flicking the TV on and handing the acrobat the remote. “Turn the volume up as loud as you need to to drown out the rain. I’ll be right back.”

Dick swallowed thickly, nodding as he felt tears prick his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Slade gave him a gentle smile before slipping into the kitchen.

……………………………….

“Hot chocolate?” Dick asked, staring down at the drink in his mug which he’d expected to be coffee though he was pleasantly surprised. He looked over at Slade who had one arm wrapped around Dick, taking a sip of his own coffee before placing his mug on the end table.

“Of course,” he replied, looking over at Dick with a small smile. “You don’t need coffee at two in the morning.”

“And what are  _ you _ drinking?”

“ _ I _ am a sixty-five year old mercenary who has been drinking coffee since I was your age,” Slade reminded him. “It doesn’t effect me the way it effects you.”

“Then why are you drinking it?”

“Habit,” Slade replied. “And because I am not a fan of hot chocolate.”

“Oh come  _ on _ !” Dick drawled. “Have you even ever  _ had _ it!”

“Yes.”

“Yeah right,” Dick scoffed. “What, like fifty years ago?”

Slade rolled his eye, shaking his head as he turned away from Dick to allow himself a small smile, hiding it behind a sip of coffee.

…………………………..

“Are you feeling better?” he asked some time later, gently rubbing his hand over Dick’s arm, the acrobat slumped against his side and barely awake.

“Mmhm,” Dick mumbled sleepily. “Thank you.”

Slade allowed himself a small smile since Dick couldn’t see, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the acrobat’s head.

“Do you feel like moving back to bed?” he asked softly. “Or do you want to stay on the couch?”

“What time is it?” Dick asked with a yawn, reaching up to rub his eyes though Slade doubted he’d even bothered to open them and knew without looking that the other was barely awake.

“Almost five.”

Dick hummed sleepily. “Are you gonna stay up?”

Slade knew that if he said yes, Dick would refuse to go to sleep so instead he replied,

“I’ll go back to sleep if you do.”

Dick was quiet for a few moments, long enough for Slade to recognize that the acrobat had probably fallen asleep before he’d even answered the question. Rolling his eye fondly, Slade carefully picked Dick and the blanket up, carrying them both back into the bedroom and settling them on the bed.

After a few moments of thought, Slade lay down in bed alongside Dick though he hadn’t originally had any intention of falling back to sleep.

The next time he opened his eye, however, it was ten AM and Dick was pressed against his side, still fast asleep.

Normally Slade preferred to get up and stay up by six AM but he figured sleeping in every once and awhile never killed anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's an abrupt end, I just wasn't really sure how else to end it
> 
> Also I was thinking of renaming the series to "The Acrobat and The Mercenary" or something like that since "The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke" is really long and cheesy and I kinda dislike it.
> 
> What do you guys think?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the story too : P


End file.
